Fever
by ABitOHoney
Summary: A oneshot about a pair of lovers meeting secretly in the night. zutara


_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the respective characters._

* * *

**Fever**

Thick fog covered the asphalt streets, rolling eerily slow off the side of a brick tower. With only the faint light of the moon, not many walked the streets. A figure, barely seen in the darkness, leaned against the back of the tower, the fog slowly creeping at his feet. His face was covered by the hood of his dark red robe lined in gold. Long black strands of hair fell haphazardly over his eyes, only adding to his mystery. He gazed down at the pavement, arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting impatiently for something or someone.

The boy promptly raised his head as he heard the rustle of another figure passing over fallen leaves along the street. A cloud covered the moon at that moment, leaving complete darkness. The boy stood alert, sensing the approach of his visitor. As the cloud drifted beyond the moon, the soft light revealed a girl dressed in a blue robe, face covered by a hood, much like the man in red.

The boy took a step forward, his face revealed as he moved from the shadows and into the light of the moon. A large scar covered the left side of his pallid face, which displayed an expression of determination. He pulled back his hood, further revealing his face to the visitor.

"Were you noticed?" the boy asked, his voice low and coarse.

"No. I don't think so," was the soft sweet reply of the girl.

The girl pulled back her own hood now, revealing her tanned young face. Long brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, several strands falling across her face. Her features were much different than his. She had a soft sweet look, while his face appeared abused and hardened.

Stepping closer to the girl, the boy swiftly reached out a hand and cupped her chin, gently pulling her lips to meet his. They kissed feverishly, eyes closed, breathing heavily. When they broke the kiss, the boy's golden eyes gazed down hungrily into the girl's sapphire eyes. He took his hand away from her chin and bent down, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"You're beautiful tonight," he whispered and his hot breath brushed against the girl's neck, giving her chills. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away shyly. He noticed her trembling, the chill of the night biting at her flesh. "You're cold. Let me warm you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

The girl's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as the boy released heat from his body. She gazed up into his eyes lustfully, his warmth giving her a sense of desire. The boy reached behind her head, entwining his fingers in her soft hair. He tilted her head back and pressed his lips to her once more. Steam rose from their bodies as their kiss deepened. Her breath taken away, the girl broke the kiss. After catching her breath, she reached out a hand and gently touched her fingers to the boys scar. Despite the pain the scar resembled, the boy did not flinch under the girl's touch.

Hearing the approach of another being, the girl quickly stepped back from her lover. She gazed desperately into the boy's eyes. "When can I see you again?" she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I will come to you," the boy replied and quickly pulled his hood over his head.

The girl gave him one last kiss before pulling up her hood and scurrying off into the darkness.

"Hey! Who's there?!" a guard called as he rounded the tower. He stopped before the cloaked boy, waiting for an explanation. The boy lifted his head into the moonlight, startling the guard. "Prince Zuko! Please excuse me for bothering you. I though you might have been an intruder," the guard apologized and quickly went on his way.

* * *

The young girl ran swiftly through the dark woods, and when she came to a river, she glided freely across the water. As she entered a clearing, she slowly crept towards an empty sleeping bag amongst several that were occupied. Before she could nestle herself in the sleeping bag, a boy with a blue arrow on his forehead sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes. 

"Katara? Where were you?" the boy questioned. After staring several seconds of Katara's face he continued. "… and why is your face so red?"

Katara lay down in her bed and replied softly, "Sorry if I woke you Aang. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to get some water. I think I have a fever."

"Oh," Aang replied, still groggy from lack of sleep, "Well I hope your fever goes away." He then lay back down and closed his eyes.

"I don't," Katara whispered, though meant only for her to hear, and she closed her eyes as well.

After a brief moment of silence, Aang quickly sat up again. "Wait… what?" he asked, dumbfounded by Katara's reply. There was no answer. He assumed she had already fallen asleep, and brushed aside what he thought she had said.

* * *

_A/N: Ack! Sorry if that was corny. This is not my usual writing style, but the vision was sexy in my head... then I transfered it into words and it got very... un-sexy? Hope some of you enjoyed it anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought, even if it stank like rotten penguin meat._


End file.
